


Alone

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [74]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Pre-Canon, Romantic Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Tiana wished frogs could have stayed in the pages of Lotti's fairytale pages, and only formed in green silk paper. She wished too much. It never gave her what she wanted in the end — Daddy didn't come back, and she and Lotti didn't marry.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain how much I love these two so just take my dumb fic and my tears lmao any comments/thoughts welcomed!

 

074\. Alone

*

When she was eight, wandering by herself, Tiana discovered a forgotten, dusty book about Japanese origami in the La Bouff's study room.

Lotti got her measuring for her _sixth_ new fairytale princess-esque dress. She whimpers about how _long_ it was taking, while Tiana contently spent an hour on the floor, with the opened book, tucking the green, thin paper into the correct, folded lines.

"I did it! A frog!" she exclaimed, clapping her little, slender hands together and gleefully showing her best friend. Lotti's blue eyes stare in amazement.

"A frog _prince_!" Lotti yelled, puckering up her lips. Tiana giggled, tapping the paper frog to them.

They dissolved into more giggles, jumping up and shrieking.

Tiana wished frogs could have stayed in the pages of Lotti's fairytale pages, and only formed in green silk paper. She wished too much. It never gave her what she wanted in the end — Daddy didn't come back, and she and Lotti didn't marry.

It hurt just as much, knowing Lotti deserved _her_ happy ending too — not caught on the outside, gazing at her and Naveen in brief, wistful peeks.

She would kiss Lotti a _thousand_ times as frog.

Just to see their wish come true.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
